Haushahn
Haushahn was a German elevator company from Stuttgart, Germany. Founded by Immanuel Hahn in 1889 as a family-owned company, it was acquired by Schindler in 1998 and since then it became part of the Schindler Group. History of Haushahn in Indonesia Unlike Thyssen, Haushahn did not have a long history in Indonesia. It only installed elevators in the country from September 1995 until 1997. During that time, their elevators were distributed by its sole agent named PT. Ihaka Saka Nusantara. However, it did not installed many elevators in the country; it only installed about 90 units which were mostly for high-rise buildings. It's presence in Indonesia finally came to an end in 1997 when the sole agent stopped importing and installing Haushahn elevators due to the high cost of importing elevator parts from Germany caused by the Asian Financial CrisisAE-Lift HOSTING - Company History. Meanwhile, PT. Ihaka Saka Nusantara still exists as of today but it no longer maintains the remaining Haushahn elevators in Indonesia. Instead, the company now distributes and installs China-made HOSTING elevators since 2005 which are branded as "AE-Lift Hosting". As this company no longer maintains Haushahn elevators, all the remaining Haushahn elevators left in the country are now maintained by different elevator companies. Some of them, however, have already been modernized or even replaced. While the distributor claims that they first distributed Haushahn elevators in 1995, the oldest Haushahn elevator in Indonesia that have been found so far was from 1994 which was installed at the Garden Palace Hotel in Surabaya. 1994 to 1997 This was the standard design of Haushahn elevator in the 1990's. These elevators used Schaefer (generic) fixtures from Germany similar to Thyssen in the 1980's, with MT 28 series push buttons and floor indicators with LED dot matrix display. A few Haushahn elevators also used different type of Schaefer button, like the ones at Twin Plaza Hotel in Jakarta (before they were replaced in late 2012) and Hyatt Regency Hotel in Yogyakarta. Haushahn GPH1.jpg Haushahn GPH2.jpg Haushahn GPH3.jpg Haushahn GPH4.jpg Haushahn GrahaCijantung1.jpg Haushahn GrahaCijantung3.jpg Haushahn GrahaCijantung2.jpg List of notable Haushahn elevators in Indonesia There are only a few Haushahn elevators left today in Indonesia. Some of them have already been modernized or replaced by different elevator companies over the past few years. Here is a list of some of the remaining Haushahn elevators that can still be found in Indonesia: *'Twin Plaza Hotel, Jakarta': Installed in 1996. The main elevators have been replaced by Lemova (a local generic company) in late 2012 while the service elevators remain untouched. *'Graha Cijantung, Jakarta': Installed in 1994. Replaced by Schindler in 2019 *'German Center (BSD City), Tangerang, Banten': Installed in 1994. Most of them have been modernized by ThyssenKrupp in the late 2000's, but one service elevator was still original as of 2014 (it is unknown if it is still there or has been modernized). *'Hyatt Regency Yogyakarta, Yogyakarta': Installed in 1997. *'Garden Palace Hotel, Surabaya': Installed in 1994. The main elevators have been replaced by Kone in 2013-2014 while the elevators that serves the function halls have been replaced by ThyssenKrupp. The service/fireman elevator, however, is still original. *'Mal Ratu Indah, Makassar': Installed in 1997, probably the last Haushahn elevators installed in Indonesia. External links *Official website (German) Category:Former elevator companies